Running Rivers
by KathrynMills
Summary: Requested by Meiniv. Based on the Greek story of Galatea and Acis, with a little HTTYD flare thrown in :) Hiccup the water sprite and his dragon, Toothless, are protectors of the river. One day everything seemed normal, until someone falls into his river, that someone being Dagur the forest spirit. Rated M for later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was given to me by Meiniv. The story of Galatea and Acis is a Greek tragedy, but since I'm not too fond of tragic endings, I've edited a few of the plot points and added a little HTTYD flare :) This is a Guy/Guy Dagurcup story, Enjoy :)**

Running Rivers

Chapter 01: Meeting

A long time ago, there was a beautiful and pristine forest.

It stretched all the way from the mountains to the beach, and it was said to be protected by spirits and monsters.

Humans would often venture onto this land, but they would never stay long. If the stories didn't keep them away, then the spirits themselves would soon frighten away anyone who sullied their home.

Such was the case when a group of travellers decided to set up camp in the dense forest near the river. They had heard the tales, just as everyone else had, but they dismissed them as nothing but bedtime stories for little children. At their campsite, they cared little for the surrounding terrain, going so far as to throw their rubbish in the waters and even relieve themselves there as well, not once considering the wildlife they were disturbing.

As Hiccup watched from the river, he witnessed the humans violate the river that he protected, and it infuriated him.

So, he planned on giving them a little fright as a warning.

From under the water's surface, he watched the travellers drink and chatter loudly amongst themselves, waiting for the right moment.

"Ready Toothless?" He whispered to the large entity behind him. The large figure gurgled behind him, "Okay... NOW!"

The travellers were obviously surprised when an explosion sounded from the river, water rocketed high into the sky, and thousands of droplets rained down on them. But what really terrified them, was when a creature jumped out of the water.

The creature was a dragon, large with scales that looked like they were made from the midnight sky.

The monster spread its wings wide and gave a mighty roar, baring its teeth and glaring at the humans with toxic green eyes. Needless to say, the humans didn't stick around much longer. They ran screaming far away from the river, out of the forest, and all the way back to civilisation. Hopefully they would tell the rest of their kind the 'horrors' they'd seen, then maybe the humans would be a little more wary about harming the wilderness.

A young boy poked his head out of the water, "Good job, Toothless."

The large dragon dropped the terrifying act, his teeth retracted and his pupils dilated, making him look much less threatening. He shook the water from his ebony scales, and turned back to his companion.

The boy's skin was a light with freckles across his cheeks and shoulders, he had brunet hair and green eyes with tints of blue in both, and he wore a simple blue tunic with no sleeves and silver trim, with a silver sash around his waist. He also had blue scales across his cheeks, forearms and shins, and webbing between his toes and fingers

The boy in the water looked almost like a human male around the age of 14, but he was actually a 200 year old water sprite. His name was Hiccup, and his dragon was a Night Fury named Toothless, and they'd been friends for many years now.

Hiccup's river used to run alongside the mountain, but due to a landslide, he'd been redirected. The only path he could take was through the forest, so Hiccup got to work, slowly eroding away the terrain and carving a new route for his river. It had taken years, even decades, and it was dangerous work. Needless to say some of the occupants of the forest didn't like the new water feature, and Hiccup, being the small spirit he was, must have looked like an easy target. At night, the rock golems came for him.

But Toothless had been watching over him.

The midnight dragon had been watching the boy curiously for months, admiring the small spirit's creativity and determination. That night, when the sprite finally took the chance to rest after all his hard work so far, the dragon saw the golems creeping forward. The dragon didn't like the look of them, so he did what came naturally, and protected the young spirit.

Hiccup awoke to find the large dragon watching over him from the edge of the river.

Hiccup wasn't sure why the dragon had protected him, he'd only ever heard stories of dragons being terrifying monsters, and Night Fury's were supposed to be the most monstrous and mysteries of them all. But this one... standing in the bright sunlight beside his river, it was an amazing sight to say the least.

When Hiccup had seen the dragon's retractable teeth, he'd named him Toothless, and the two had been friends ever since.

The dragon made from midnight sky had the power to merge with the elements, so alongside Hiccup, he'd become part water dragon. He'd been able to help Hiccup finish his river, all the way down to a small cove at the edge of the forest, that's where the two made their home.

Toothless became Hiccup's first friend, but he also gave the spirit something he never thought was possible. Being a river spirit, Hiccup was unable to walk on dry land, but by coating his scales in water, Hiccup was able to ride Toothless high into the sky.

He would never be able to set foot on land, or leave his river permanently, but on Toothless's back he could soar through the air and finally see the world beyond his waters, and the dragon would always bring him home safe to their cove. When he wasn't flying, Hiccup was protecting his river, making sure it was kept clean and flowing freely. Toothless was Hiccup's only friend, but the sprite was happy with the life he lived.

But one day, someone fell out of the sky.

/LINE BREAK/

Toothless and Hiccup had been playing in the cove, using sticks, or a log in Toothless's case, to draw in the dirt, Hiccup may not have been able to set foot on dry land, but he was at least able to lean his upper body onto the ledge of the lake.

Then a loud crack sounded behind and above him, the sound of a tree branch breaking , followed by a loud splash. Hiccup and Toothless turned to see a large gush of water coming from their pond, something big had fallen in.

Without really thinking about it, Hiccup dived beneath the surface and swam after the sinking mass.

The water sprite quickly caught up to it, and saw it was a person. Hiccup grabbed their arms, and pulled them back up to the surface of the water, Toothless then helped pull the stranger onto dry land.

The stranger looked a little like an 18 year old male human, but when Hiccup took a better look, he could see the new comer was actually forest spirit.

He had long brown hair tied in a tight braid, and he was tall and well built, dressed in a thick sleeveless green tunic that looked like it was made of moss. There was a thick leather belt around his waist, and leather ties around his forearms and shins, there were wooden pads on his shoulders and large wooden horns protruding from the sides of his head.

He was looked a little shabby, but also... kind of handsome.

Hiccup shook his head and turned back to the now coughing spirit, now was not the time to be having weird thoughts like that.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked

The forest spirit groaned and sat up, trying to clear his head and shaking himself free of water, Hiccup could see his eyes were a deep green with hints of brown.

"Mostly, I'm surprised my horns didn't break off."

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, "that's good, it sounded like you hit the water really hard."

Hiccup looked behind him, his eyes travelling up the rocky walls to the top, where a large tree with over hanging branches stood. But one of the thicker branches was broken, and now floating in the middle of Hiccup's lake.

"Were you sitting on that branch up there?" Hiccup asked.

The green spirits eyes snapped open, he suddenly looked very guilty, "Um... yeah... I was just... you know... sitting."

Hiccup just watched him for a little while as the spirit stuttered, then he just gave a slight laugh, "Well, I'm glad you're alright at least."

The other spirit looked surprised, he'd honestly never seen a smile with bright before, "Y-Yeah, well... thanks for saving me."

Hiccup gave another smile, "It's fine. So... what's your name?"

"It's Dagur, what about you?"

"My name's Hiccup."

Dagur was about to say something else, when he suddenly felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He certainly wasn't expecting to see a large black dragon inches from his face, and needless to say, he was... a little surprised.

Dagur screamed and leapt back, almost falling into the lake once more. "What the hell is that!?" he roared.

Toothless and Hiccup both stared at him with surprise and amusement, "Oh, this is Toothless, he's my dragon."

Dagur just stared wide eyed for a long time, "He's... He's your... dragon?"

"He's also my best friend," Hiccup watched Dagur with a concerned look. "Don't worry, he's just protective of me, he won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Dagur's eyes were wide, and he looked ready to either run or attack.

Hiccup was about to answer, but Toothless grew impatient and made the first move. He quickly lumbered up to Dagur and shoved him onto his front, Dagur was about to get up, until Toothless promptly sat on him. Dagur let out a squeak and tried to claw his way out from under the dragon, but Toothless just gurgled smugly, all the while Hiccup just laughed at the scene.

"Hiccup! Help! Get him off me!" Dagur gasped.

Hiccup kept laughing for a little while before finally calming down, "I told you he's friendly. Toothless, come here."

The large beast did as he was asked and trudged over to Hiccup, and Dagur was finally able to get to his feet. He was still surprised by the whole ordeal, the only thing he could think to say was...

"He's really heavy."

Toothless looked a little insulted, while Hiccup gave another laugh, "What did you expect? He is a big dragon."

Toothless's head snapped to Hiccup, a surprised and very insulted look on his face, he whipped his tail round and gave Hiccup a gentle slap to the back of the head. Dagur and Hiccup both gave a laugh, it was strange, neither of them had ever laughed like this before. Hiccup calmed and listened to Dagur's laugh, it was a little strange but unique, and it was deep like his voice, almost like it was echoing through wood.

Dagur then noticed the sun getting low in the sky.

"Sorry, I have to go, I need to make sure the trees get enough light while the sun's still up."

"Oh, sure," Hiccup sounded slightly sad.

Dagur paused and thought for a moment, "Could I... I mean... Can I see you tomorrow?"

Hiccup's head shot up, then a big grin took over his face "Yeah... I'd like that."

For some reason, watching Hiccup smile made Dagur's cheeks grow red, he quickly turned away. Hiccup doubted Dagur even realised the small pink flowers blooming on his horns, it looked almost... cute, a definite difference to his tough looking exterior.

Dagur gave Hiccup and Toothless one last nod, then started climbing back up the cliff and through a small gap in the rocks, manipulating the branches and using them to support his feet.

Once he was out of sight, Hiccup eased back into the water, the large smile still refusing to leave his face. He'd made a new friend, and he really hoped Dagur came back tomorrow. Toothless watched Hiccup float there for a second, he studying the smaller spirit as he smiled to himself and a blue colouring rose to his cheeks, he was blushing.

Toothless gave a smirk and gurgled to himself, catching Hiccup's attention, the dragon gave a smug look, "W-What are you looking at?" Hiccup dived under the water to hide from the dragons stares, causing Toothless to give a deep chuckle.

**This is going to be kind of short in comparison to my other stories, but as soon as this is finished, I'll get started on the story you all voted for. At the moment, it looks like it'll be Berserk Hooligan, if you want to vote, check out my Story Vote and leave a comment :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here, Dagur and Hiccup get to know each other :)**

Running Rivers

Chapter 02: Getting to Know You

True to his words, Dagur returned early the next day.

However, instead of falling from the top of the cliff, Dagur took the much safer route and climbed down through the rocky entrance. But Hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

The crystal blue lake was calm, and the waterfall was flowing freely, Dagur took the time to admire the beautiful cove. He then heard a growl coming from behind him, Dagur quickly turned to see Toothless high on a ledge, glaring down at him like a black panther.

Then Toothless recognised Dagur and his eyes turned calmer, Dagur was able to relax a little more, "Uh... M-Morning, Toothless."

Toothless gave a gurgle and moved closer, the two were still unsure of one another, but at least they weren't attacking each other. Dagur felt a little weird talking to a dragon, but Toothless seemed to understand him, "So... do you know where Hiccup is?"

Toothless gave a nod and trudged over to the water's edge, then he gestured with his head, Dagur looked at him curiously before walking closer. Looking down into the blue waters, Dagur could almost see right to the bottom, or more specifically... a figure lying at the bottom of the lake. Dagur almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the body lying far below the water's surface, but then rationality kicked in, Hiccup was a spirit of water, it made sense that he could live and sleep peacefully in its depths.

Dagur watched for a long time, as the morning rays filtered through the blue expanse, and cast shining ripples across Hiccup's small form. Curled up at the bottom of the water, surrounded by blue with his hair shifting gently in the soft motions of the lake, he looked almost angelic. Dagur found himself smiling down at the figure without even realising it.

A bark from Toothless woke Dagur from his day dream, and caused him to turn to the large dragon beside him. The forest spirit wasn't sure if it was possible for dragons to smirk, but the dragon definitely looked amused to say the least.

"What are you looking at?" Dagur asked gruffly.

The dragon gurgled again, almost like he was laughing. But before Dagur to do anything else, Toothless dived into the water, swimming down beneath the surface towards Hiccup. Toothless reached the bottom and nudged Hiccup with his snout, Hiccups face scrunched, then he stretched out and gave a yawn, causing a line of bubbles to rise to the surface.

Hiccup scratched Toothless under the chin, then the large dragon nodded his head upwards. Hiccup looked up and saw Dagur through the rippled surface, he smiled and started swimming upwards, breaking the surface and leaning his arms on the ledge of the lake.

"Hey, you came back," he said cheerfully.

"Well yeah, I said I would," Dagur said with a smirk.

The two laughed and talked for a long while, about the forest, their abilities, and how Hiccup had met Toothless. Over the course of their conversation, the dragon had curled around Dagur on the bank of the lake, he'd become much more comfortable around Dagur, and the forest spirit could say the same about Toothless.

"It seems he likes you," Hiccup noted with a smile.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's just sizing me up, ready to swallow me whole," Dagur joked.

"I've told you before, you don't need to worry. Toothless prefers fish anyway."

"Really?" Dagur said with a surprised look. He'd never heard of dragons eating anything other than people before.

Instead of answering, Hiccup dived below the surface of his lake. A few minutes later he came back up, then he tossed something wet and slimy towards Dagur, "Catch."

Dagur jumped in surprised as he caught the slippery cod, he looked down in question and was about to ask, when he was once again suddenly tackled by Toothless. But instead of simply sitting on him, Toothless gobbled the fish whole, and then started licking Dagur all over to catch any other traces of delicious fish.

"Gah! Wait! Stop it! Eww! Hiccup! Help, get him off me!" Dagur wailed as the dragon's tongue assaulted him.

Hiccup laughed loudly and caused large bubbles to ripple throughout the lake.

A little after midday, the two had to separate again and go back to their own duties. But they both hoped they could meet up again very soon.

/LINE BREAK/

Over the next few days, Hiccup and Dagur met up as often as possible, but they were also kept busy by their respective duties.

One evening Hiccup ran into Dagur near the mountain, he had been swimming along the river with Toothless following behind, and spotted the other spirit climbing through the trees. He was almost floating from branch to branch, using his powers to fix broken branches and adding a yellowish tinge to some of the deep green leaves.

Hiccup felt almost entranced as he watched Dagur move, he could see the strength in his arm and leg muscles as he moved through the tree limbs, his movements both strong and almost graceful at the same time. Hiccup knew Dagur was loud and unruly most of the time, but here, in his element, he was so precise and... gentle. Hiccup found himself sighing as he watched Dagur, were his feelings of Dagur starting to change into something more?

Then a thought struck Hiccup. Dagur was a forest spirit, he knew everything there was to know about the trees and foliage. So how had he fallen out of the tree when he and Hiccup first met?

Hiccup was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realise that Dagur had spotted him.

"Hey, Hiccup!" Dagur called down from the tree top.

Toothless bark a hello in return, and Hiccup finally snapped out of his daydream, "Oh... Hi, Dagur."

Dagur jumped down from the tree and landed close to Hiccup's river, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Hiccup wasn't sure why, but having Dagur so close made him blush, a blue tint rising to his cheeks. "Well... you know, just... keeping the river flowing, nothing very interesting," Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously, why was he nervous?

"Hiccup?" The water spirits head snapped up to see Dagur's face very close to his, "You're cheeks are blue, are you okay?"

"Um... Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." Hiccup just looked at Dagur for a while. He looked at the deep pools of green with flecks of brown in Dagur's eyes, the light splatter of freckles on his cheeks, his strong jaw line, and his strong body as well.

At the same time, Dagur took the time to watch Hiccup. He could see the wide emerald eyes flickering with ripples of light blue, the soft auburn hair also with flecks of navy, the adorable freckles that covered his face and shoulders, and the pale swan like neck that was just begging to be kissed... Ok, he really needed to stop thinking like that, this was his best friend here.

Toothless looked back and forth between the two spirits, why were they just looking at one another? Were they talking to each other through their minds? Whatever they were doing, Toothless wanted to be part of the conversation.

The large dragon jumped up from where he lay in the water, his upper half landed on Dagur's lap, and his lower half splashed back into the water. Dagur gave a loud groan at the sudden pressure to his waist, and Hiccup jumped back in surprise.

"Toothless! What are you doing!?"

"He's crushing me, that's what he's doing!" Dagur gasped.

Hiccup reached up and scratched Toothless under the chin, an apology for ignoring the dragon. His eyes flickered up to Dagur again, he felt so awkward, he needed to do something.

"So," He said quickly. "I was thinking... maybe you wanted to go on a flight with me?"

"A flight?" Dagur asked.

"On Toothless, I'm guessing you've never been flying before," Hiccup gave a smile and reached up to Toothless. He wrapped his arms around the dragons neck, and started pulling himself out of the water.

"Whoa, wait a second, are you going to be alright away from your river?" Dagur asked with a worried look.

"I'll be okay, Toothless has spent so much time with me that he's practically part of the river. As long as I stay on his back, I'm still connected to the water, at least for a little while," Hiccup reassured him.

Dagur watched as Hiccup climbed onto the dragon's back, he'd never seen Hiccup out of the water before, and now he couldn't stop staring at his long pale legs.

"So? Are you getting on or not?" Hiccup asked, once more snapping Dagur from his thoughts.

Dagur stared at Hiccup and Toothless for a little longer, then a wide grin spread across his face. He practically ran forward and jumped onto the dragon's back behind Hiccup... but then another problem caught his attention.

His position.

Hiccup was mounted on Toothless, and Dagur was sitting behind him... very close to him. Dagur honestly didn't know what to do next, was it okay for him to wrap his arms around Hiccup? If he was, where was he supposed to put his hands? Wrapping his arms around Hiccup's waist might be a bit too... close. But maybe, Dagur could hold onto his shoulders instead, but that would still mean getting very close to the younger spirit. Maybe he should just hold onto Toothless instead, but Dagur doubted that would be very safe-

Toothless must have gotten impatient, because the next thing Dagur knew, he was clinging onto Hiccup for dear life as Toothless took off.

**Let me know what you all think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, Dagur and Hiccup go on a romantic flight :)**

Running Rivers

Chapter 03: Romantic Flight

The evening sky was filled with hues of orange and red, the clouds were few and far between, but the ones that were drifting through were soft and pale pink in colour. The river and forest were far beneath them, they were almost as high as the mountain tops, with everything below casting long shadows across the ground.

The only sounds were the fierce beating of Toothless's wings, the wind whipping by them... and Dagur's screaming.

Toothless and Hiccup hadn't flown together in a while, so the dragon was making up for lost time, whizzing, spinning and diving through the clouds, feeling the wind beneath his wings. Hiccup also loved the feeling of the open air, the wind rushing around him was so different to the water of his river. Water was flowing and cool but travelled in only one decided path, while the air was so light and free and could move in any pattern it chose, it honestly made him feel completely free.

Dagur on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the ride so much. He was used to having both feet firmly on the ground or in the trees, but in the air, the only thing he had to ground himself, was Hiccup. He was clinging to the young water spirit as though he was Dagur's only lifeline, his face buried in the blue fabric along Hiccup's back, trying to muffle his screams and to also stop himself from throwing up.

When Toothless's flying finally evened out, Hiccup took the time to admire the warm abidance of the land below. The light of the setting sun filtered through the leaves in the forest, some speckled yellow by Dagur's hand, making them look like flecks of gold among the red rays.

It was beautiful.

Hiccup felt Dagur's arms still wounded tight around his mid section, gripping tightly to the water sprite's clothes, he looked over his shoulder and saw Dagur's face pressed firmly between his shoulder blades. The forest spirit's body was pressed so close to his, that he could feel the slight tremors, as well as the natural heat from Dagur himself.

"Dagur, take a look," Hiccup said over his shoulder.

Slowly Dagur's head shifted, his eyes finally opening to see the world around him. Looking over Hiccup's shoulder, he caught the last few seconds of sunset, before the sky grew dark and the stars appeared. The vivid reds and oranges were replaced with deep blues and purples, the stars were so bright that they looked this millions upon millions of lanterns, like tiny pinpricks in the dark vale of the night. But even at half light, the moon was far brighter, it hung in the dark blue like an island of white sand in the deepest ocean, illuminating the land bellow in its silver shine.

Dagur turn from the sky to look down at his forest, the cool evening wind whistled through the branches and leaves, as the nocturnal forest animals came out to hunt and enjoy the refreshing air in the hours of darkness.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hiccup asked as he admired the midnight scene.

Dagur had no words to express the sight he was witnessing, it was utterly amazing. But not nearly as beautiful as the spirit in his arms.

Dagur looked down at Hiccup, the light from the stars and moon made the tints of blue in his hair and scales gleam, his skin looked so pale almost as white as the moon, Dagur held him closer just to feel the warmth rolling off him.

Hiccup felt Dagur's arms tight and turned to face him, "Dagur, are you okay?"

Dagur looked up, and then he really wish he hadn't. He was caught in Hiccup's eyes, the emerald green with watery blue shine, framed by long lashes and surrounded by light smooth skin. The freckles across his face reflected the stars in the sky, Dagur mapped each and every one of them, then his eyes fell on Hiccup's lips. They were so plump and red, Dagur wanted more than anything to kiss them.

He really was in trouble, Dagur was head over heels in love with Hiccup.

He gave a sigh and rested his forehead against Hiccup's neck, his head was spinning so much, and wasn't from the flying.

"Dagur, do you want to land? It's okay if you don't like the view," Hiccup said comfortingly.

He should have know Dagur wouldn't like it up here, air was the exact opposite element to earth after all. Hiccup just really wanted to share this with someone, Toothless was his best friend, but Dagur... There was just something about him that made Hiccup want to spend every waking moment with him, he wanted to share everything he had and every experience with him.

He really was in love with Dagur

"No, it's beautiful up here," Dagur finally said. Then he looked up into Hiccup's eyes again, "But not as beautiful as you."

Hiccup couldn't move or even think, and Dagur was running on auto-pilot. One of his hands finally unwrapped from Hiccup's waist and moved up to his face, cupping the small blue scales on the water spirit's cheek, Dagur leaned forward further and tilted Hiccup's face towards his.

Then their lips finally met, and fireworks exploded inside of them.

Dagur and Hiccup both felt butterflies in their stomachs, pinpricks across their skin, and bright pink flowers bloomed along Dagur's horns once more. Hiccup raised one of his hands away from Toothless and cupped Dagur's hand upon his face, their fingertips causing shivers wherever they touched.

Toothless noticed the long silence and looked over his shoulder curiously, when he saw the two kissing he was a little surprised, but then he gave a smirk and faced forward again. So long as his young spirit was happy, he didn't mind letting them kissing on his back.

But it had to end at some point, and when Hiccup's breathing started to falter they finally separated. Dagur held Hiccup tightly, as he leaned heavily against the forest spirit.

"Hiccup? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah," Hiccup breathed softly. "I just... My head won't stop spinning."

A smug look crossed Dagur's face, "Was it really that good?"

Hiccup gave a small laugh, "It was, but I also need to get back to the water soon."

Dagur felt a little embarrassed for not realising sooner, they had been flying for a while now, and Hiccup needed to get back to his lake. "Oh... right, of course. Um... Toothless, can you take us back?"

Toothless threw Dagur a smirk and gave a light gurgle, then he banked to the left and started his return flight.

/LINE BREAK/

Toothless arrived at the cove a little while later, landing as softly as possible so as not to jostle his riders. Dagur quickly jumped down and lifted Hiccup off Toothless's back, he noticed the smaller spirit was a little paler than usual, so he carefully carried Hiccup to the lake and released him into the water. The colour started to return to Hiccup's face almost immediately, he dived below the surface to properly embrace the cool feeling, then he returned to Dagur and rested his upper body on the bank once more.

"Are you okay now?" Dagur asked. He was sitting on the edge on the lake with his feet dangling in the water, it was just his was of being closer to Hiccup.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Hiccup said with a smile. He honestly did love his river, but it always bothered him that he could never truly leave his watery home, flying with Toothless always made him feel better.

As they thought about flying, Hiccup and Dagur both remembered their kiss. The horns on Dagur's head were still littered with cute pink flowers, and a soft blue blush was present on Hiccup's cheeks, they both wanted to kiss again but at the same time they were both a little shy.

"So..." Dagur started. He didn't have a clue what to say next though, "Um... that kiss earlier..."

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked with a smile, Dagur looked so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Uh... do you... do you want to? I mean..." Dagur felt so stupid right now. Why couldn't he just say it?

Luckily for him, Hiccup decided to end his suffering, "Dagur? Do you want to kiss me again?"

Since words seemed to be failing him, Dagur decided to use actions instead. He leaned down and pulled Hiccup towards him, holding the sprite's upper body against his chest while Hiccup's lower body remained in the water. The kiss started softly just as before, but when Hiccup wrapped his arms around Dagur's neck, the larger spirit tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Hiccup could only hold on as their lips locked together, he loved the feeling of Dagur's powerful arms around him, and he couldn't help but moan quietly as Dagur's tongue started to invade his mouth.

The feeling was so hot and intense, and so different to anything Hiccup had ever felt before, he never wanted it to stop. But at that moment, Toothless decided to show his discomfort.

The dragon felt strange watching Hiccup kiss the other male out in the open, Toothless felt this level of... courtship, should be done more in private. The two almost jumped apart when Toothless gave a loud growl, they almost forgot the dragon was even there, Toothless gave Hiccup a firm look and hope the sprite would get his message.

Hiccup blushed a little more, "Um... I think Toothless wants us to take this somewhere a little more... private."

Dagur's eyes widened, "Is that... is that okay?"

Hiccup looked up at Dagur and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "It is, and I know just the place." Hiccup let go of Dagur and slipped further into the water, Dagur stood on the bank and followed Hiccup as he started swimming towards the waterfall. As they moved closer, Hiccup was able to stand and held his hand out towards Dagur, the water coming up to his hips, "The water's shallower over here, come on."

Dagur eased himself into the lake slowly, he wasn't as confident in the water as Hiccup was. To be honest, he was a little nervous about what was going to happen, but when Hiccup took his hand, all of his worries faded. Everything with Hiccup was so easy, and their movements came naturally, just by being around him, Dagur knew everything would be alright.

Hiccup felt the same way about Dagur. He was really enjoying what the other spirit was doing to him, his touches and kisses made Hiccup's body feel like it was boiling, but at the same time, he felt safe around Dagur. If Dagur wanted to keep going, then Hiccup was more than willing to go along with him.

When they reached the waterfall, Hiccup raised his hand and ran it under the rapid downward flow. Then, right in front of Dagur's eyes, the water slowed. It was still falling, but not nearly as vicious as before, but before Dagur could ask what he was planning, Hiccup stepped through the water veil and pulled Dagur with him.

**Next chapter is rated M for sexy time ;) Let me know what you think, and don't forget to vote on the next big story in 'Story Vote' :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is rated M for guy/guy loving :)**

Running Rivers

Chapter 04: Under the Waterfall

As Dagur followed Hiccup under the spray of the waterfall, he really didn't know what to expect on the others side, apart from a stone wall maybe. But when they cleared the rushing water, Dagur and Hiccup found themselves in front of a small cave. It was carved a few meters into the rock and was quite tall and wide, there was a small ledge under the water, so the water in the cave only reached their knees, the walls were smooth and had clearly been eroded by water.

"Did you make this?" Dagur asked.

Hiccup blushed a little, "Yeah, well... even I need some alone time."

Dagur laughed a little and move closer to Hiccup, this place would be perfect for what he had planned. He wrapped one arm around Hiccup's waist again and pulled their bodied closer together, then he leaned down and kissed the sprite again, running his other hand through the soft brown hair. Hiccup's hands were pressed against Dagur's chest, then they ran up his neck and into his hair, freeing it from the tight braid. It was a little difficult with his webbed fingers, but soon Dagur's long deep brown hair was flowing down the forest spirit's back.

Their kiss grew heated again, and this time they didn't plan on stopping. Dagur's tongue pushed forward and his body did the same, pressing against Hiccup until the smaller sprite was trapped between the smoothed rock wall and Dagur's body. Dagur's heat on his front was a big difference to the cold chill from the stone wall on his back, the contrast made Hiccup moan into the other's mouth.

Then the forest spirit's hands started to wonder, the hand in Hiccup's hair travelled down to his neck, while the other hand ran down Hiccup's back to just above his rear. Hiccup gave another moan as Dagur's hands ran over him, he wrapped his pale arms around Dagur neck and pulled him closer, their hips met and they both groaned.

That touch flicked a switch in both of them and their touches grew more intense. Dagur moved his lips to Hiccup's neck, forcing more moans from the smaller sprite, his hands undid the silver sash from around his waist, and Hiccup did the same to Dagur's belt, letting them both drop into the water.

"Your clothes are going to get wet," Hiccup said quietly, not wanting Dagur to stop his actions.

"Don't care," Dagur mumbled against Hiccup's neck, the vibrations causing Hiccup's blush to darken.

Dagur sucked on the pulse point of Hiccup's neck, and ran his larger hand all the way down from his neck to the top of one of the pale thigh, Hiccup's hands moved down to Dagur's shoulder blades and twisted in his tunic.

For Hiccup the heat was almost overwhelming, and it just kept getting hotter, Dagur's lips on his neck and the hands on his lower body were so hot, Hiccup never wanted the burning to stop. "Oh... D-Dagur, feels good."

When Dagur started kissing his collar bone, the hand on Hiccup's thigh travelled upwards to his hip, pulling the light blue tunic with it. But Dagur didn't look down at the younger spirit's body just yet, he kept his eyes closed most of the time, just enjoying the feeling of smooth skin under his lips and fingertips.

When he felt the material bunch under his hands, he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Hiccup. "Hic, is it okay if I take this off?" He asked a hint of nervousness still in his voice.

Hiccup gave a smirk, "It's okay, but only if you take off yours too."

Dagur gave a short laugh at Hiccup's forwardness. "You little pixie," he growled.

Hiccup unwrapped his arms from Dagur's neck and raised them above his head, allowing the other to remove his clothing. The older spirit did so and threw the offending garment over his shoulder, neither one cared about getting wet at this point. He looked down at Hiccup's bare body and took it all in, the creamy pale expanse of skin, marked only by a splattering of freckles here and there. Dagur now saw that Hiccup's shimmering blue scales weren't just on his cheeks, forearms and shins, there was also small patches of them on his hips and lower rib cage, almost like they were framing the sprite's erogenous zones. Hiccup's dusty pink nipples were poking at the slight chill, and his pale pecker was already starting to harden, Dagur almost drooled at the sight.

Dagur only realised he was staring when Hiccup started to shift under his gaze, "D-Dagur... Is it... Is it okay?"

The older spirit mentally kicked himself for staring, this was probably the first time Hiccup had ever been naked in front of someone else, it made sense he would be a little self-conscious. Dagur smiled down at Hiccup and kissed him softly, when he pulled back, he rested his forehead against the small spirit's, "You're perfect."

They kissed again, and Dagur's hands wondered down Hiccup's back and arms, feeling the difference between cool scales and heated skin, but it wasn't enough, he wanted to feel it against his own skin. He pulled back once more, this time reaching down and started taking off his own mossy tunic, being careful of his horns as he pulled the clothes over his head. Now it was Hiccup's turn to drool.

Dagur was obviously larger than Hiccup, in more ways than one. Compared to the water sprite, the forest spirit's skin was slightly tanned, his chest was boarder, and the leather straps around his forearms and shins made his arms and legs look even more muscular. Hiccup's eyes travelled down to Dagur's thick length, and his body started to ache with want.

Dagur sensed Hiccup's hunger and placed a hand on his hip, pulling him closer and once more moulding their bodies together. Hiccup's slim form fit so perfectly against Dagur's stronger body, and their members rubbed against each other, causing shockwaves to shoot up their spines. Dagur let out a growl, while Hiccup cried out.

"D-Dagur... So hot! Ah... More! Please!" Hiccup sounded so desperate.

Dagur felt the same, he wanted Hiccup so badly, "Hic, can I touch you? Please?"

Hiccup nodded and Dagur didn't waste any time, he kept one hand on Hiccup's back and ran the other down his front, Hiccup kept his hand locked on Dagur's shoulders, trying to stay standing as his legs started shaking.

Dagur's hand wondered over Hiccup's chest, his fingers gliding over the nipple there and forcing another moan from Hiccup. He flicked the pink bud and pinched it gently between his fingers, the sounds Hiccup made were so enticing, Dagur just had to hear more. He lowered himself down to his knees and took the other pert nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and flicking it with his tongue, all the while loving the sound of Hiccups moans and the feel of the small webbed fingers running over his scalp.

As Dagur knelt down, he could feel the sprite's cock starting to harden against his stomach, and Dagur was getting turned on just as much. Hiccup was gasping by the time Dagur finally let go of his nipples, but his breathing picked up when he felt the forest spirit's hand wonder closer to his lower region.

Hiccup didn't even realise he was bucking his hips softly, desperately wanting Dagur to touch him there. The older spirit kissed down to Hiccup's naval, slowly teasing his way towards his now hard cock, his own member getting harder the closer he got to tasting Hiccup's meat. His rough hands glided over the smooth scales on Hiccup's hips, dragging his fingers towards the pale thighs and slipping his hand between them, tickling the creamy soft skin there. His warm hands finally made contact with the sprite's length, and at the same time, his hand on Hiccup's back moved down to grasp his plump round behind.

"AH! Oh... Dagur!" Hiccup cried out in surprise, but they quickly dissolved into moans as Dagur played with him.

Slipping his fingers between Hiccup's cheeks, Dagur ran his fingertips over the puckered entrance there. His other hand grasped Hiccup's flesh firmly but not too tightly, softly fondling the velvety hard length in his palm. Dagur's tongue was also joining in, running along the soft skin where thigh met hip slowly moving closer to Hiccup's groin. The sprite was moaning shamelessly, gripping tightly to the forest spirit's horns to try and keep himself sane.

The blush on Hiccup's cheeks had now spread to his chest, his head was lulled back and his legs were shaking, Dagur was slightly worries he was going to pass out. He wanted to make sure Hiccup was properly prepared, so he quickened his pace. He quickly pulled his hand away from Hiccup's entrance and lowered them into the water, he made sure they were nice and wet before raising them back to Hiccup's entrance. He kept his hand moving along the water sprite's cock, and even started running his tongue along the base, as he did so, Dagur ran his hand back over Hiccup's rear, and slipped the very tip of one of his now moist fingers into Hiccup's entrance.

"You ready, Hic?" Dagur murmured against the skin of Hiccup's groin, causing more vibrations to course through the younger sprite's body.

"Yes, touch me... Ah! Dagur, please! Touch me there!" Hiccup panted.

Dagur obliged and slowly pushed his slick index finger further into Hiccup, he could already feel the wonderful heat, and he was only up to the second knuckle. Dagur pushed his finger in deeper until Hiccup could feel the entire finger wiggling inside of him, it felt a little strange but at the same time it felt good. Dagur pushed his finger in and out of Hiccup, feeling his inner walls and searching for that one spot he knew would make Hiccup scream.

Then Dagur's finger did just that.

"AAH! Dagur! Gods! Wh-What what that?" Hiccup had never felt anything like that before, how on earth was Dagur able to make his body feel this way.

Dagur smirked, "That was your sweet spot, Hic. Do you want me to touch it again?"

Before Hiccups could answer, Dagur quickly inserted another finger and brushed against Hiccup's spot again with his fingers. This time the stretch of two fingers hurt a little, but Dagur quickly distracted him by wrapping his mouth around Hiccup's cock.

With the heat and sensation at both ends, Hiccup knew he wasn't going to last long. Hiccup's webbed fingers tangled in Dagur's hair, he was starting to lose himself to the warm wet feeling around his cock, and the friction against that erogenous zone inside of him. His breath was coming out in gasps and moans, but he knew Dagur had only just started.

Dagur added a third and final finger and spread them to open up Hiccup as much as possible, he really needed to be inside Hiccup, or he was going to explode right here and now. With his mouth and hand still working on Hiccup, he reached down to his own need and started pumping the rock hard muscle, slicking himself with his pre-cum.

Then he stood and removed himself from Hiccup entirely, causing a whine to escape Hiccup's throat, "D-Dagur? Why did you...?"

Dagur pressed a kiss to Hiccup's forehead to calm him, "Don't worry, we're not nearly finished yet. Turn around."

Hiccup wasn't sure exactly what to expect, but he did as he was asked. Turning round to face the smooth stone wall, Hiccup raised his arms to rest his hands against the surface. Dagur took a moment to admire the view, Hiccup's slopping back leading to a full rear, there were also clusters of scales on his shoulder blades and down his spine.

Dagur leaned his chest against Hiccup's back and ran his hand up Hiccup's spine, "You ready?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Dagur and nodded, they kissed once more while Dagur gave himself another few good pumps, before lining himself up with Hiccup's entrance. The head of his erection pressed against Hiccup, and he felt the smaller sprite take a few calming breathes, at least he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

He pushed forward more, the head disappearing inside Hiccup's heat, they both made sounds at the feeling, Dagur's were low and gravely, while Hiccup's were high and breathless. Dagur kept pushing slowly, and inch by inch Dagur's thick length sank deep into the tight heat.

Once he was fully sheathed, Dagur paused and gave himself and Hiccup the chance to breathe, they both needed it.

"Gods... Hic, you're so fucking tight! Are you okay?" Dagur groaned.

Hiccup raised his head and looked at Dagur over his shoulder, his eyes were damp but he was smiling, and the blue blush was still present under his scaly cheeks. "I...I'm okay... You're just... You're so big... feels so full..." He said panting.

Dagur smirked and kissed over Hiccup's shoulders, breathing his warm breathe over the sprite's skin and making him shiver. Then he placed both his hands on Hiccup's hips, and started to move.

Pulling his own hips back and away from Hiccup, he slipped out until just the head remained, then he shoved back inside, ripping a loud moan from Hiccup. Dagur was almost loosing himself in the feeling of the hot velvet walls clenching his cock, and Hiccup was experiencing a similar feeling, the large organ thrusting in and out of him created such heat inside of him, he never wanted this feeling to end.

"Ah! Dag-Oh! Dagur... More! Ah! Mh... Aah!" All of Hiccup's words came out as ragged moans, and Dagur found them so sexy, he decided to tease the smaller spirit.

Dagur raised one of his hands to Hiccup's chest, teasing and flicking the nipple he found there once more, "What's that, Hic? What do you want more of?" Dagur's own words were coming out as grunts, but he really wanted Hiccup to say those words aloud.

"Ooh... Mh! D-Dag, please... Ah!" Hiccup begged.

"Say it, Hic. Say it nice and clear," The forest spirit started teasing Hiccup further, pinching his nipple between his fingers and slowing his thrusts, dragging his cock leisurely over Hiccup's sweet spot.

"Oh god, Dagur!" Hiccup was going to lose his min at this rate, so he decided to get his own back on Dagur for teasing him. The older spirit was leaning against Hiccup's back, so he looked over his shoulder and whispered in Dagur's ear. "I want more of your cock! I want to feel more of your big hot dick in me! Want it harder, faster, want you to keep pounding into me till I can't take anymore! Please, make me scream, Dagur!"

He sounded so sexy, how could Dagur refuse him?

In an instant, Dagur wrapped his arm tightly around Hiccup's waist, and wrapped his other hand around Hiccups leaking pecker. He started pumping Hiccup's cock, and began thrusting into Hiccup as hard and fast as his hips would allow.

Dagur and Hiccup were both panting now, the pounding was clearly having an effect on both of them. Dagur pressed his forehead against Hiccup's back to try and keep quiet, but his primal grunts still made themselves known. Hiccup on the other hand was far more vocal, his head and eyes rolling back, and his mouth hanging open, letting all of his cries and screams ring out in the watery cave, the gushing waterfall barely covering his pleasure filled sounds.

"D-Dag! Oh! Gods! Ah! Ah! Yes! Right there! Ah! Aah!" Neither of them were going to last much longer at this rate.

"Yeah! That's it! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Do you want me- Fuck! Do you want me to cum inside you, Hiccup!?"

"Yes! Yes! Ah! I'm cumming! Dagur! Ah! AAH!" Hiccup was going to burst, so Dagur quickened his pace on the sprites cock.

In a matter of seconds, Hiccup was screaming as his orgasm ripped through him, his cum shooting across the stone wall. His insides tightened around Dagur and forced him to completion as well, his seeds coating Hiccup's walls as he thrust as deep as possible into his lover.

The aftershocks raced through them, and they both just stood there trying to regain their, then they both collapsed to their knees. Dagur's arm were wrapped around Hiccup tightly, and his face was pressed against the back of his neck , he was breathing deeply with a slight grin on his face. Hiccup was leaning heavily against Dagur's chest, when he felt the older spirit smile against his neck, it made him smile in return.

Once Dagur had softened inside of Hiccup the two separated, Dagur leaned against the wall and wrapped his arm around Hiccup, the smaller spirit sat in his lap with his head resting against Dagur's chest. The two stayed there and slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of the rushing waterfall, the events of what they'd just done still sinking in.

They were lovers now, and neither of them could be happier.

**So Dagur and Hiccup are lovers now, but the story doesn't end there, and something is lurking in the shadows :) Let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here, and there's trouble on the horizon for our favourite couple. Don't forget to check out 'Story Voting', and vote for the story you want to me to write once I've finished this :) Enjoy.**

Running Rivers

Chapter 05: Trouble

Over the next few days, Dagur and Hiccup spent almost every waking moment together. They both now made their home in the cove, most of the time Hiccup would sleep at the bottom of the lake, and Dagur would sleep in the trees above Toothless. But ever so often, Dagur and Hiccup would get a feeling in the pit of their gut, a need to just feel each other and reach those extreme levels of pleasures once more. So, on those nights, they would wonder behind the waterfall and spend the entire night kissing, touching, and fucking each other senseless.

Dagur and Hiccup still found time to perform their duties as elemental spirits, but the forest spirit never strayed far from Hiccup's river. Toothless loved to watch the two as they interacted, he was happy that his rider had found someone, and he approved of Dagur, just so long as the forest spirit never did anything stupid.

But they couldn't stay joined at the hip forever, and unfortunately Dagur realised that since he was always sticking so close to the river, the edges of the forest were starting to suffer. He hated the idea of leaving Hiccup for any length of time, but something at the back of his mind told him that maybe he was being a bit too clingy, not to mention, protecting the forest and keeping it alive was his duty, and he had to honour that.

So, the next morning, he sat by Hiccup's lake a waited for the other to awaken. When Hiccup finally stirred, he stretched and then sleepily drifted to the surface, resting on the ledge next to Dagur.

"Good morning," Hiccup said with a sleepy smile.

How it was possible for someone to look so cute in the morning, Dagur would never know.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart," Dagur leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hiccup's forehead. He wasn't sure when he'd started being so lovey-dovey, but for Hiccup, he didn't mind.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Hiccup asked.

"Actually, I need to take care of the trees at the edge of the forest, I might be gone for a while," Dagur said a little sadly.

Hiccup just gave a smile, "It's okay, I need to clear up some leaves near the mountain anyway." Hiccup pulled himself further out of the water a pressed a kiss to Dagur's cheek, "So, I'll see you later tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Dagur said with a smirk.

Hiccup swam towards the waterfall, and blew Dagur one last kiss. Then he turned to the waterfall and summoned his powers again, Dagur could only watch as the water once more slower in its rapid decent, and then it started rising. The water started flowing upwards, Hiccup stepped forward and started travelling up the rising current and out of the cove, Toothless flew after him as they made their way towards the mountain. Dagur watched them go before he also turned and left the cove.

/LINE BREAK/

Near the large mountain at the edge of the forest, Hiccup was having some trouble cleaning his river.

It was easy enough to clear the fallen leaves from the water, but since Toothless was a little bored, he thought it would be fun to play in said leaves. Every time Hiccup managed to gather all of the leaves in a pile near the river, Toothless would jump into them and roll all over the place, scattering the leaves everywhere.

"Toothless, how is this helping?" Hiccup groaned as he pulled the wet leaves from his hair.

The dragon just gurgled in return and went back to rolling in the fallen autumn leaves, Hiccup sighed and once again started cleaning his river. Things were going slowly, but it did give Hiccup a chance to admire Dagur's work. There we so many shades of brown, orange, yellow and red, and the patterns on each leaf were unique. Some were speckled, some were streaked, and some even had words or images imprinted on them. Hiccup wondered how often Dagur thought about him when he worked, it was probably a lot, if the numerous hearts and 'H' letters on the leaves were anything to go by.

Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a gurgling behind him, he turned to see that Toothless had stopped rolling in leaves, and was now chasing after them as they floated in the breeze.

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh as he watched the terrifying dragon act like a domestic cat. "Toothless, don't wonder off too far," he called.

Toothless gave a happy gurgle and then returned to his game of chase, running deeper into the forest to chase the drifting leaves.

Hiccup turned back to his work, at least he could actually make some progress now. He collected most of the foliage, and then dived below the surface of the water, just to check for any other leaves or twigs that had fallen into his river.

But that was the moment he was taken.

All at once, Hiccup sensed someone at the edge of the river, but something felt off about the strange presence. Then, before Hiccup could reach the surface again, a huge boulder shot into the water and scooped Hiccup right out of the river. He panicked as he left the water, the fear of drying out imminently shook him, but then reality kicked in, and Hiccup realised that the boulder was bowl shaped, picking up not only himself but some of the river water as well.

Hiccup also realised that there was someone holding the large rock bowl he was in, someone much larger than himself or Dagur. But before Hiccup could find out anymore about his captor, another bowl shaped boulder was slammed on top of Hiccup's, effectively shutting Hiccup inside a stone ball.

Hiccup kneeled in the water and banged on the curved roof of his prison, "Hey! Left me out! Who's out there?"

But his captor didn't answer, and instead, the sway of his prison made Hiccup realise that his captor was also a kidnapper. The still unknown person, was carrying Hiccup away from the river, and up the mountain.

/LINE BREAK/

When the sky started to turn pink, Toothless finally grew bored of playing in the leaves. He'd come back to them tomorrow, but for now, he needed to get Hiccup home. He trudged back o the river and looked for his rider, but where the pile of fallen leaves had been restored, there was no sign of the sprite.

Toothless wandered up and down the bank, searching for his companion, but it soon became clear that Hiccup was no longer there. Toothless took to the sky and flew over the water, from the mountain all the way back to the cove, but still Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Toothless was really starting to panic now, he wondered back to where he had last seen Hiccup, sniffing the area for any trace of him, and he found something.

The scent of old mossy stones, and earthy gravel, this was the foul smell of mountain giants.

Toothless growled at the smell and readied himself for takeoff, but he couldn't. He was one dragon, and against mountain giants he wouldn't stand a chance of rescuing his rider. So he took to the sky and went for help instead.

/LINE BREAK/

Dagur finally finished the section of trees he'd been working on, all of them were healthy and colourful, ready to lose their leaves for the winter. There shining oranges and reds reminded Dagur of a sunset, the same sunset that he and Hiccup had shared their first kiss under, he smiled at the thought. He still had a lot of the forest to go, but right now he wanted to get back to Hiccup, he'd finish up tomorrow.

Dagur was vaguely aware of a rumbling coming from his left, but before he could wonder what it was, he was tackled to the ground. Dagur summon his powers to get rid of his attacker, but instead of a viscous attack from a possible rock golem, Dagur felt a long wet tongue running over his cheek.

"Toothless?" Dagur looked up at the large dragon on top of him, it was becoming a familiar sight. "What are you doing here? Where's Hiccup?" They were too far away from the river, so Dagur looked on the dragon's back for his lover. But he wasn't there.

Dagur pushed the dragon off him and looked around for the sprite, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Dagur turned back to the dragon, "Toothless, where's Hiccup?" Toothless gave sad look and a low gurgled, and Dagur's blood ran cold.

Hiccup was in trouble.

Dagur jumped to his feet, and his expression turned serious as he looked at the dragon. "Take me to him."

Toothless lowered himself and allowed Dagur onto his back, Dagur still wasn't used to flying, but right now all he cared about was getting to Hiccup. Toothless took to the sky with Dagur clinging to his back, his powerful wings beating against the sky as he and Dagur rocketed towards the large mountain at the northern end of the forest, the home of the mountain giants.

Dagur just hoped that Hiccup would be alright, and that they wouldn't have to deal with the leader of the mountain giants.

The King of the Mountain, Alvin the Cyclops.

**Yes, that's right, Alvin is the bad guy in this. Finally getting back on track with the original Greek tale, there's going to be some drama in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here, Hiccup's been taken by Alvin, but Toothless and Dagur are on their way.**

Running Rivers

Chapter 06: In the Mountains

Hiccup kept pounding on the roof of his cell as he was carried away.

They'd been travelling for a while now, but since he was surrounded by darkness, he had no idea where he was being taken or who his kidnapper was.

Hiccup tried using the water he had available to erode the rock walls of his cell, but the walls were so thick it made no difference. Hiccup sat back in the water, he couldn't get out of this. He hated feeling this helpless, but against the earth elements, Hiccup needed time. But in this situation, time was something he didn't have.

Suddenly the sloshing of water in the stone ball stopped and Hiccup felt his entire prison turn on its side, the ball was opened up like an egg, and Hiccup was dumped into a small body of water. Hiccup was relieved to be in a larger body of water, but it was little more than a pond compared to his lake.

He swam to the surface to try and find out where he was, but then he really wished he stayed underwater.

He was in a small body of water just outside a large cave, near the very top of the mountain, everything around him was sharp and rough, Hiccup couldn't even rest his arms on the ledge of the pond without the stone digging into his soft skin. Hiccup had never seen such a rocky terrain before, and the large cave looked very threatening, like a large mouth in the mountain with the stalactites hanging low like fangs.

Then a shadow fell over the small sprite, a large, ominous shadow. Hiccup really didn't want to look round, he really didn't want to see the person who had kidnapped him and was now casting a large, dark shadow over him.

Then a deep cackle sounded behind him, "So, this is the little sprite of the river?" His voice was loud and gravelled, with a viscous overtone that couldn't possibly sound nice, no matter what the circumstance.

When Hiccup refused to turn round, a strong hard hand gripping his shoulder and forced him to turn, so that he was now facing his captor.

There was a giant glaring down at Hiccup, his skin was grey and crooked, as if he had been chiselled out of rock by someone wanting to create a monstrous looking man. He stood five times taller than Dagur, his clothes were torn and shaggy and made from dark dense moss, while his armoured shoulder pads and arm guards were made from dark stones, and his dark beard and hair ragged and coarse. Hiccup had never imagined anything in his life more terrible looking than this person, he could only sink lower into the pond, trying to get further away from the glare of the one dark eye in the giants head.

This gruesome looking cyclops glared down at the small sprite, relishing in the fright that was written all over Hiccup's face.

"Wh-Who are you," Hiccup asked the giant, trying to stop his voice and body from shaking.

The giant gave another loud laugh, "I am Alvin, king of this 'ere mountain, and you work for me now, boy."

Hiccup's fear slipped away slowly, and a defiant look crossed his face, "What makes you think that?"

Hiccup wasn't sure how it was possible for someone to frown with one eye, but Alvin definitely seemed to be frowning at him. "You clearly don't understand the situation yer' in. In case you haven't noticed, yer' at the top of a mountain, you'll turn t' dust the moment you step foot out of that pond. So I suggest you do as I say, or I'll lay you out in the sun myself."

Hiccup glared up at Alvin, but he knew he was right.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Alvin chuckled darkly, he leaned close to Hiccup, close enough for Hiccup to smell his rancid breath. "You're going to help me flood the forest."

Hiccup froze, "Wh...What?"

Alvin gestured to far side of mountain, Hiccup's eyes followed his hand motion. In the distance, at the far end of the rocky mountain range, was the ocean, the great expanse of crystal blue water lapped gently at the sandy beach. The long stretch of sand slowly grew into stones and then connected to the mountain range, amongst the rock and gravel of the mountains, was a small gap in the stones. This gap allowed some of the ocean water to rush through, running along the side of the rocks and branching off every now and then, until it reached the start of Hiccup's river.

Alvin's voice brought Hiccup's attention away from the flow of water, back to mountain cyclops, "Yer' river is attached directly t' the ocean itself. All you have t' do, is force the water through that opening , and eventually the entire ocean will come crashing though and flood the forest."

"I'm not doing it!" Hiccup yelled up at Alvin. "I'm not flooding the forest."

Hiccup didn't need to know why. There had always been a theory that the mountain and rock dwellers hated the beauty of the forest, because they were jealous of its colourfulness and bright energy. In comparison, the mountain side and rocky area, was grey and bland all over.

But now Alvin had found Hiccup, and the water sprite was his chance to level the forest at the foot of his mountain, so he'd jumped at the opportunity. But if the sprite was going to be difficult...

Alvin grabbed Hiccup by his hair and yanked the sprite almost completely out of the water, thankfully he stopped just as Hiccup's knees left the water. Surrounded by the open air, with just his feet touching the only water for miles, Hiccup felt himself start to panic. Alvin really was going to kill him if he didn't obey.

"Do you know what happens t' water sprite out of water?" Alvin asked with a toothy grin, "They dry out. All the moisture is pulled out of their bodies, and they turn t' dust from the inside out, it's said t' be the most painful experience in the world. Do you want t' try it?"

Alvin slowly raised Hiccup further into the air, until just the small sprites feet were dangling in the water. His entire body, from the ankles up, was out of the water, and Hiccup was already starting to feel the effects of lack of water.

His throat felt dry, his head was spinning, his muscles felt tight, his eyes were starting to water, and the colour was starting to drain from his hair and skin. Alvin let him dangle there for a little while longer, just until the young sprite eye's started to roll back, then he dropped him back into the pond.

Hiccup spluttered in the water, the life rushing back into him. He clung to the side of the pond as the rush of air shocked his lungs, he didn't care about the sharp stones digging into his skin, right now he just focused on getting his breathing under control.

Alvin was right, drying out hurt more than anything Hiccup had ever experienced. The thought of drying out entirely, completely terrified him.

But he wouldn't do what Alvin told him. He wasn't going to flood the forest and destroy everything his lover held dear, he hopped Dagur and Toothless were on their way, he just had to stall till then.

Please let them get here soon.

"So what do you say, boy?" Alvin snarled from above the sprite.

Hiccup held his tongue, he had to hold on.

The mountain cyclops glared down at Hiccup, waiting for an answer. "Well?" He snarled again.

Hiccup was about to open his mouth to answer, when a shot rang out from above.

A blast of purple energy hit Alvin in the back of the head, causing him to stumble forward, almost falling in to the pond. Hiccup and Alvin both turned to see Toothless soaring through the sky, with Dagur on his back.

The forest spirit jumped off the dragon's back and landed in front of Alvin. The rocky terrain wasn't ideal for his powers, he would have to make do with the resources he had available, and hopefully it would be enough.

"So you're the one who took Hiccup?" He growled at the cyclops.

Alvin glared back, he could sense a battle looming as the forest spirit took his fighting stance. He gave an evil smirk, "So what if I am, are you planning on rescuing 'im."

Dagur's eyes narrowed, he didn't just plan on it, he would rescue Hiccup. The power started to flow through him, to his wooden shoulder pads and horns, as the power of the forest passed through them, they started to grow. Dagur's horn extended and branched out, forming large antlers like those of a stag, and the wooden guards on his shoulders lengthened in layers down his arms and back.

Alvin watched the wooden armour form over the spirit's body, so he summoned his own armour out of the rock and boulders around him. The two sets of armour were similar in form, covering the arms, legs, chest and back, the rocks were obviously stronger than wood, but the added weight meant that Dagur was far faster.

As proven when the two lunged at each other.

Dagur covered the distance between them quickly, and aimed a well placed punch to Alvin's face. He stuck hard and Alvin stumbled again, he tried to swat at Dagur with his rock covered fist, but the forest spirit easily jumped aside and landed another punch to Alvin's stomach.

The strikes from the smaller spirit didn't hurt Alvin that much, but they were becoming a bother. By sheer luck, Alvin swung his fist to the left and made contact with Dagur's stomach. The younger spirit collided with the wall of the mountain hard, and collapsed to his knees, trying to regain his breath.

Alvin summoned more rocks to gather around his right fist as he stalked closer to Dagur, he would either finish this with one more blow, or use this to scare Hiccup into doing as he ordered. But neither of those happened.

Instead, Alvin was hit with another blast of fire. The cyclops quickly turned to see Hiccup one the back of the large midnight dragon, both looking fierce and ready to fight.

"Let's go, bud," At Hiccup's word, Toothless took to the sky and circled Alvin like a vulture. He fire his attacks from all angles, completely bombarding Alvin from all sides.

Alvin gathered the boulders around him and encased himself in a rock cocoon, Toothless kept firing, but after a while, they realised there was no movement from bellow. Toothless landed next to Dagur and all three of them waited, watching the stone ball for any kind of movement. But none came.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Dagur asked quietly.

Hiccup didn't know, he slowly and carefully moved Toothless forward a little more, just to get a better look.

Then the a large crack broke in the rock, and a piece of the boulder flew towards Toothless, it hit Toothless in the side and made his head spin, then a rocky hand uncurled from inside the boulder and grabbed Hiccup, ripping him away from Toothless. With speed Dagur thought was impossible for a rock giant possess, Alvin smacked Toothless aside and sent him flying straight into the forest spirit.

They hit the mountain wall hard, with Toothless landing on top of Dagur, effectively pinning him the rocky ground. Dagur tried to stop the spinning in his head, then he look forward to check on Hiccup.

But there, right in front of him, Alvin was holding Hiccup in the air.

"You should 'ave done what I ordered, boy," Alvin said with an evil grin.

The remaining droplets of water fell from Hiccup's body, and his eyes turned wide and fearful. Hiccup started scratching at Alvin's hand, trying to free himself from the giants grasp, all the while making horrible chocking sounds as then steam started to rise from Hiccup's body.

"Hiccup!" Dagur clawed at the ground, trying to dislodge the unconscious Dragon from on top of them, but he was stuck.

Dagur could only watch as Hiccup gasped and twitched horribly, as his skin turned paler and his hair turned duller by the second. It was almost like he was forced to watch as his lover's soft skin and hair turned hard and grey, cracks starting to form like the surface of a desert, all of the moisture leaving his small body.

But the worst part for Dagur, was watching the pain and fear in Hiccup's eyes. By this point his fingers were bleeding as he still tried to get to Hiccup, he couldn't bear to see him like this, it was torture for him.

But it was far worse for Hiccup. The world around him began to fade, and his strength left him, his weak grey arms fell to his side, and the cracks in his skin widened.

In an instant, Hiccup dried out completely, and he crumbled into dust.

**Cliffhanger! Find out what happens next time, let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here, enjoy :)**

Running Rivers

Chapter 07: Storm

He was gone

The only thing that remained of Hiccup, was a pile of clothes, and a mound of sand that was slipping between Alvin's fingers and scattering to the wind.

Dagur could only stare at the spot his lover had been, he felt Toothless finally awaken and move off of him, but a new weight settled on his heart. He couldn't move. Maybe if he just stayed still, the reality of the situation wouldn't hit him.

The reality that Hiccup was gone.

"H... Hiccup..." Dagur's voice came out as a whisper.

Toothless looked at him in question, then turned back to the battlefield looking for Hiccup, but he couldn't see him anywhere. The dragon gargled in question, where was his companion? He should be here?

Toothless started to panic, he turned back to Dagur and growled, ordering the spirit to tell him where his rider was.

But Dagur just stared at the ground, he was trying not to lose himself in the feeling of despair that washed over him. "He's gone..." he said quietly.

The dragon stared at him with wide eyes, how could Hiccup be... gone?

Then a cruel and gravelled laugh sounded, both dragon and spirit turned to see Alvin cackling, the rock cyclops clearly pleased with his work.

"I did warn him," Alvin laughed as if this whole thing was one big joke to him. But then his laughter stopped, an annoyed look replaced the maniacal grin, "But now I 'ave to find me-self another water sprite."

The fact that he'd just taken a life didn't faze the cyclops at all. But his indifference had a dramatic effect on Dagur and Toothless. Rage coursed through the two of them, how dare this monster act so casually about destroying their precious water sprite.

Toothless let out a roar and sprinted forward towards Alvin, fire in his eyes and throat as he attacked again and again. Alvin pulled up his stone walls once more to protect himself from the flames, but this time Dagur wasn't going to let him defend himself.

While the dragon had rushed forward, the forest spirit dug his fingers into the stones and dirt at his feet and forced his branches through his fingertips, leaves started to grow over Dagur's horns as he forced the roots to form deep within the ground at his feet. Once the roots were formed, Dagur pulled his fingers back and manipulated the new trees to sprout forth.

The new trees quickly grew and lashed around Alvin and his stones, thickening their bark as they wrapped tighter like wooden snakes. While Dagur bound Alvin to the ground and restricted his movements, Toothless kept firing, hitting Alvin from every angle.

Alvin felt the fires licking at his armour, penetrating deep through the stones. But he refused to be bested by these two. He stood at his full height and pushed his rocks against the branches and vines around them, stretching and pushing against them until they snapped, then he fired the boulders in all directions. Toothless and Dagur only just managed to avoid being hit by the projectiles.

Then they heard Alvin laugh again, "You stupid insects, what makes you think you can win against the king of the mountain!?" He bellowed.

In the back of their heads, Dagur and Toothless were starting to think that Alvin might be right.

But then the winds picked up.

The three stopped their fight and turned to the sky, watching as the clouds up above thickened and swirled over the mountain tops, then they began to darken like the beginnings of a storm.

"What the... What is this?" Alvin demanded. Something in the air didn't feel right.

Dagur didn't know what was happening, but as the wind strengthened and whistled through the leaves on his horns, there was something familiar about it. Toothless also sensed something different about the wind against his wings, and he roared loudly at the clouds, he sounded almost... happy.

Then an especially large gust of wind swept over the mountain ledge, Dagur wrapped the vines around his and Toothless's feet and planted the roots deep into the ground, but Alvin was starting to lose his footing. He tried adding more rocks to his armour to increase his weight, under normal circumstances this would have worked, but this wasn't normal wind.

Suddenly the wind changed direction. It swirled around Alvin's feet, before suddenly whipping under him and ripping him from the ground. Dagur and Toothless watched as Alvin gave a cry of surprise as he was thrown high into the sky, right into the eye of the storm. Inside the cluster of clouds, the rushing air cycled spun him around as if he weighed nothing at all, and it ripped his stone armour away piece by piece.

"Who's doing this? Show yer'self!" Alvin yelled at the clouds, trying not to let his fear show.

To Alvin's surprise, the creator of the storm did show himself. His presence shook Alvin to his core, as he recognised the wing being in front of him.

His form was tall and slim, with a hint of muscle in his long arms and legs, and his skin was pale but with a spattering of freckles across his cheeks and shoulders. His short auburn hair flowed in the gentle breeze, and his green eyes shone brightly. He wore a simple white sleeveless tunic with a gold sash around his waist, he also had white cloth wrapped around his shins and upper arms.

But his most startling features, were the large white wings on his back, beating gently to keep him airborne.

"But... But 'ow? I dried you out, you should be nothing but sand," Alvin spluttered, clearly surprised by the boys presence in front of him.

Hiccup glared at the cyclops in front of him, in truth, even he didn't fully understand what had happened to him. He had heard stories about water sprites becoming air spectres, something about the moisture in the air. But right now, Hiccup only cared about getting a little revenge on the mountain cyclops.

He pulled on the wind and brought Alvin closer to him, looking straight into his murderers eyes as he spoke. "Do you know what happens to rock giants in the ocean?"

Alvin felt a shiver run through him, he'd asked almost the exact same thing to the water sprite, right before he'd dried him out.

The air spirit just smiled down at the now helpless cyclops.

"They sink," He said simply.

With that, Hiccup tossed Alvin aside with a sweep of his white wings, sending him plummeting towards the ocean bellow. Alvin hit the water like a stone, and sunk deep below the surface of the water. He didn't resurface.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, then he turned to the ground, he spotted Toothless and Dagur below. A smile broke out on his face, he tilted himself down and gracefully fluttered down to the mountain ledge.

He looked different to say the least, maybe a little taller and his hair a little shaggier, but even without the tints of blue in his hair and eye, and his blue scales, Dagur instantly recognised his lover.

"H-Hiccup? Are you... I mean... How are you... Just... How?" Dagur honestly couldn't find the words. He'd seen the love of his life shatter into sand right in front him, and now here he was, hovering just off the ground looking like an angle, Dagur was almost afraid to touch him in case Hiccup disappeared.

Hiccup watched as the older forest spirit inched closer to him, but he had other ideas. Hiccup jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Dagur tightly, holding him close as his wings fluttered behind him.

"It's me, Dagur. I okay," Hiccup said softly.

Thankfully this snapped Dagur out of his trance. The forest spirit wrapped one arm securely around Hiccup's waist, and brought his other hand into the now spectre's hair, bring his head closer and planting a deep kiss to the others lips. His hands ran through Hiccup's hair and his tongue tasted the other's lips, almost as if he was check to see if Hiccup still felt and tasted the same.

**Just one final chapter to go, will be rated M ;) After that I will post the results of the Story Vote, let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter 8 is here, rated M, enjoy :)**

Running Rivers

Chapter 08: Wings

When they finally pulled apart, Dagur rested his forehead against Hiccup's, at the same time taking note that Hiccup was a little taller than before, but still not as tall as Dagur.

"It really is you," He said with a soft smile. The two laughed a little, and then just held each other close for a while, it felt like days since they'd last been able to hold each other like this.

As it turned out, Toothless felt the same.

As the two embraced, the large dragon suddenly jumped up and leaned heavily on Hiccup back, causing all three to fall to the ground with a thud. Dagur on his back, Hiccup laying on top of him, and Toothless on top of the pile.

"Sorry bud, I missed you too," Hiccup said as he patted the dragon on his snout. Toothless gave a happy gurgle and eventually removed himself from on top of Hiccup and Dagur. The large dragon then lowered himself close to the ground and beckoned Hiccup and Dagur to climb on, he wanted to take them home at last. Despite having his own wings now, Hiccup wanted to be close to his friend and his lover. So, once Dagur mounted the dragon, Hiccup quickly climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms securely around Dagur's waist.

They flew high in the open air and admired the night sky, Alvin's involvement really had taken up their entire day. But now they were finally returning home, and hopefully they'd never have to deal with the rock giants ever again.

/LINE BREAK/

When Toothless returned to the cove, he let his riders dismount before rushing over to his usual sleeping spot, he curled up into a nice warm ball and almost instantly fell into a much needed rest.

Dagur and Hiccup wandered around the lake for a little while, both loving the new feeling of holding hands and walking side by side, granted Hiccup was actually hovering a little above the ground, but it was a new and pleasant feeling all the same.

After their little walk, the two sat on the edge of the lake and dangled their feet in the water, it felt nice to finally feel the water again, but now Hiccup didn't feel tethered to it, he was here of his own free will now. As he sat beside Dagur, he pulled his wings back and stretched them in the cool air, the added weight was a strange feeling and it would take some getting used to, but like his scales, he would learn to manage.

"So... you have wings now," Dagur noted, mentally hitting himself for sounding stupid. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off the new appendages since they returned to the cove, they were large and looked very well groomed, mostly white in colour with large of brown flecks along the edges. They looked very soft, and Dagur couldn't help but ask, "Can I touch them?"

"Sure," Hiccup said with a nod, he turned and spread one of his wings out towards Dagur.

Dagur slowly reached his hand out, and ran the back of his knuckles of the fine feathers, they really were just as soft as they looked. "How do they feel?" He asked as he continued to stroke them.

"They're a little heavy, but their also really warm and fluffy," Hiccup said and he felt Dagur's hands stroke his new limbs. He didn't mention that as Dagur's fingers glided over the feathers, small jolt of pleasure ran up Hiccup's spine, it seemed he had much to learn about this new body of his.

As Dagur's hand wondered absentmindedly along the wing, Hiccup gave a sudden squeak as he felt just the right amount of pressure at the base where the wings met his back, sending a strong spark through his body.

Dagur's hands paused for a moment when he heard Hiccup's small sound, but then a slight smirk spread over his face, "Are you enjoying this, Hiccup?"

Dagur's voice was low and soft, and it reminded Hiccup of other times they'd spent together, when his own voice had come out in moans and gasps. As he remembered, Hiccup's body started to react. Without saying another word, Hiccup grasped Dagur's hand and stood, pulling the spirit up from the ground, and leading him towards their secret spot.

With his new powers, Hiccup was able to send a stream of air through the water, causing it to part and create an entrance for the two to pass through. Under the waterfall, in their own little hide away, Dagur and Hiccup began to touch and kiss each other once more, but now their touches were much less innocent.

Dagur's hands ran under Hiccup's tunic and almost yanked it away from his body and over his wings, before doing the same to his own, their lips and tongues locked as they touched every inch of the other. By the time they were both naked, Dagur was sitting against the stone wall with Hiccup in his lap, their bare chests were pressed together and their kisses growing even more heated.

Dagur's hand slipped between their bodies and wrapped around both their cocks, he pumped them in unison, and loving the feeling of Hiccup's heat so close to his own. Hiccup's breathes come out in pants as a pink blush spread from his cheeks all the way down to his chest, his arms wrapped around Dagur's neck, eyes rolled back and his hair was clinging to his sweaty forehead. In short, he looked unbelievably sexy.

Dagur continued to slick both of their cocks with pre-cum, as he ran his free hand down Hiccup's back to his entrance. He cupped one of Hiccup's cheeks and gave it a firm squeeze, causing the air spectre to cry out once more, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Mmh... Dagur, please... Need to feel you- Ah! Oh god!"

Hiccup moaned loudly as one of Dagur's fingers slipped inside of him, pushing and brushing against Hiccup's inner walls, searching for that special spot. Once he found it, he tortured Hiccup further and rubbed against it firmly as he added his other two fingers, by this point, Hiccup felt like he couldn't breathe.

"D-Dag-Oh! Ah! More! Please! Ahh!"

Hiccup couldn't take much more. He pushed on Dagur's shoulders and raised his hips higher, his wings giving a shallow beat to raise himself up over Dagur's length. Dagur pulled his fingers out of Hiccup and released their lengths from his grip, he instead positioned his hands on Hiccup's hips, and helped guide him down onto his hard member.

"Take it easy, okay. We have all night," Dagur said with a soft smile.

The beating of Hiccup's wings slowed as he lowered himself onto Dagur's hard hot member, Dagur's hands guiding him down slowly. The head of the forest spirit's thick length slipped inside of Hiccup's heat, slowly followed by the rest of him, pushing so deep into Hiccup, until it felt like he was touching the spectre's very core.

Once Hiccup had gotten used to the feeling of Dagur deep inside of him again, his wings started to flutter again in a steady rhythm, making him rise on Dagur's cock before gravity let him fall back down again. Hiccup wings stretched wide until they were touching the walls of the cave, Dagur watched as Hiccup bounced up and down on his length, his wings flickering behind him like some kind of angle.

Hiccups speed started to increase, and he rose and fell onto Dagur's lap, at a pace that caused them both to moan and gasp at the sensation. Dagur hands tightened on Hiccup's hips, no doubt leaving bruises there in the morning, while Hiccup wrapped his arms around Dagur's neck again, pulling them closer for a heated kiss.

The two moaned into each other's mouths, the heat between them growing even hotter, Dagur was now pulling Hiccup down to thrust even deeper into the other. The friction was bliss for both of them, neither were going to last much longer.

"Fuck! Hic... Are you-Oh! Ah!" Dagur could barely get a sentence out, the feeling was really starting to become too much for him.

Hiccup wasn't doing much better, "God! Ah! Gonna cum! I can't-Ah! Dag! Please! Mmh! Oh! Aah!"

As the twisting in their stomachs felt like they were about to snap, Hiccup tilted his head back with his mouth agape, trying to get his breathing under control. Dagur took the opportunity to ravage Hiccup's exposed neck, kissing and sucking and leaving marks everywhere he could reach.

Hiccup was the first to cum, giving a loud cry as he did so. The combine feeling of extreme heat inside of him, the firm hands on his hips, his cock rubbing against Dagur's stomach and the mouth attacking his neck, it was all too much. He came in splutters across the forest spirit's upper body, some even landed on Dagur's chin. The tightening and twitching muscles around his length soon brought Dagur to completion, his seeds shooting deep inside of Hiccup, biting deep into the air spectre's shoulder as the feeling ripped through him.

Neither of them could move for a while afterwards, they just sat there holding each other close as they came down from their high. Hiccup relaxed into Dagur's hold, his cheek nuzzling against the older spirit's neck, while Dagur's hands wrapped around Hiccup's waist.

But then Hiccup noticed the tightening hold on him, it didn't hurt, but something felt slightly off. "Dagur? Are you okay?"

This seemed to wake Hiccup from his trance, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, come on, talk to me," Hiccup nudged him gently, as he leaned back to look into Dagur's eyes.

Dagur sighed, he really wasn't good at hiding his emotions. "It's just... I really thought I lost you today," He said quietly. "I'm really glad you're safe."

Hiccup blushed at Dagur's words, it still surprised him how gentle the strong forest spirit could be, and how sweet he was. "Dagur, I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere."

He tilted Dagur's chin so they could look into each other's eyes, then he kissed him once more, it was gentle, but filled with all the passion Hiccup could muster. He wanted to make sure Dagur understood, he was here to stay, and nothing was going separate them ever again.

The End.

**Hope you all enjoyed this story, let me know what you think :) Up next, the results of the story voting :) So exiting :D**


End file.
